Life isn't simple
by Kusa the Treecko
Summary: When a 15 year old boy is bullied for being gay, can his Lucario help him cope much longer? Bestiality, M/M sex warning!
1. Chapter 1

_**Most times, being gay... was very hard. I couldnt just walk out of my house and not expect someone to pick on me, or punch me in the stomach, or kick me in the balls spit on me and laugh as I got up and walk away to the highschool.**_

_**The list could go on and on for ever, but I'm not usually the one to complain about stuff like this. Everyone had personal Issues, although everyone basically knew mines. Everytime I went into that damn hell hole you call a "school" I didn't get a break!**_

_**The same old routine, enter building, get picked on, got to locker, get beat up and stuffed in locker, be late for class, get exceptional grades, go to diffrent class, get beat up, laughed it, beat up, go to lunch, give lunch money to bullies, have no lunch, go to gym, get beat up, go to last classes, and get beat up. Oh? Did I mention I would get beat up after all that? **_

_**Even when I'm home, I'm in hell! My parents, well they think I'm a disgrace. (I am surprised they haven't disowned me yet.) I clean the whole house! The WHOLE house! Then I rest upstairs with my only best friend... Lucario. **_

_**He is the only friend I really have in this fucking town. Even though I'm pretty sure he's not gay, He is the only that ever understands me and treats me like a real person. Even though I can't understand a word he says to me most of the time, actions speak louder then words.**_

_**And man was this Lucario always full of energy and emotion! More then what you see people here doing with theirs. He was always there for me through the bad times, worse times, and the good times. We were best friends sure, but... sometimes I wished we were... closer. I wish we-**_

"Tom, dinner is ready!" Mother called out. "Coming in sec mom!" I closed the journal I had been writing in. I looked at the handsome Lucario on my bed, as he sleept without a care in the world. I smiled and walked down the steps.

"Ew." I said to myself. "Meatloaf for dinner... again!" "Shut the hell up and eat, you are lucky we are even feeding you, you fucking disgrace." Dad mumbled. I glared as I took my fork, and stab my meatloaf on the plate in front of me.

A few minutes had pass and Lucario came walking down the steps. Mother smiled, she didn't like me, but she did love Lucario. She handed him a plate and Lucario put on a fake smile. We both new he hated Mother's meatloaf, but he still ate it just to be on her good side all the time.

She loved spoiling my, er, Lucario to death. Yesterday at the grocery store Lucario had wanted a chocolate bar. Mother didn't only get him one, she bought like six boxes of them for him. I'm surprised his body was still fit, all those abs and muscle were enough to turn me on.

Finally after eating, Mother cleaned the dishes, Dad watched T.V., and Lucario and me went back up stairs. My name is Tom Fulup, and this was my life.

Me: Well I decided to do another story along with my other one, and don't worry that chapter for my other story is coming out soon. This story however, will be however you guys want it to be, so tell me in the comments, or pm me about ideas you might have for this story m-kay?

Blade: How come I was not in this D:

Me: because no one loves you.

(again sorry this is short but next chapter will have a lot more. I mean A LOT MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks for reviews on my last chapter, and thank you for the advice and hanging in there for this chapter, it means a lot to me, and I promise that the next chapter will come faster. **

**Tom's p.o.v **

The alarm clock beeped over and over. Lucario walked over and poked me in the middle of my forehead. "Lu! Lucario!~" The lucario giggled as I got up. "What's so funny?" I asked him, groaning when he opened the curtain windows, the sun light hitting my face. "lucar." He answered pointing to my head. I looked up at the black mess. It looked like a jungle, perfect for a aipom to hang out in.

"Luuu!~ Car! Cario." Even though I never understood him, I knew excatly what he meant by the way he said that. He gave me pleading eyes. He always wanted to come with me every where. I guess staying home with mom and being spoiled was torture to him. "Lucario! Lu lu car rio rio!" He got on all fours grabbing my ankles, giving me the saddest face I ever saw.

Though it didn't faze me at all. "No, I can't! You know mom would be mad if I did." That was one reason, another reason was because I didn't want anyone to find out I had a pokemon.

"Lucario?" He asked giving a frown. He had no idea he was having an affect on me.

"Of course not...I just...need to pay more attention, and you being there would be a distraction." It was partially true. If he was there, I would just sit there and stare at his body all day, plus I really did need to pay more attention, lest I be punished for my grades dropping. 'I promise next time-" The Lucario cut my sentence off.

"Lucar! Cario! Car rio rio rio!" His doggy lips began to quiver, another move that made me melt inside. "No means no! I'll make it up to you when I get back. We'll do anything you want!"

The lucario thought about this. "Lucar?" He asked to make sure. "Anything." I said. "Now let go of me, I got to get ready for school."

**Third person p.o.v**

Tom sat down in the back of the classroom. everyone chatting and talking about what they did for the weekend. Tom sighed gently. At least in home room he could relax, no one bothered him here. The teacher walked in. Tall, tan and handsome sat down in front of the desk. "Hello class." The man said, his voice sounded weak and tired. His short black hair looked like it hadn't been combed for five thousand years "Hello Mr. Barkly."

The whole class muttered in unison, all before going back to their regular conversations. "Ok class, it's that time of the month again. Bring out your pokemon..." Mr. Barkly yawned. Everyone smiled and brung out their pokemon, all except Tom. Charizards, Squirtles, Ivasaurs, and lots of other pokemon came out of the tiny balls, all cheering their names.

Everyone looked over at Tom. He shrugged. "Sorry I forget to bring mine today..." Everyone either shook their heads, or said something about Tom not having none, or that maybe his pokemon ran away from him because he was gay. None the less, Tom ignored this and looked back up at the teacher. The bell rang and everyone began to go to their classes, the teacher stopping Tom.

"Yes Mr. Barkly?" Tom asked, annoyed that the teacher kept him in the room. "Bring in your pokemon tommorow, or I'm dropping your grade." Was the simple response from the teacher. Tom shook his head angrily. "You can't do that!" "Listen you fruity asshole, you think I like looking at your gay ass in the morning?" Tom glared at the floor. "Well I don't know, you must if you do stare at my ass." Tom replied. The teacher was pissed of at that response.

"Bring your pokemon in or your grade will drop, I promise you that." Tom grumbled and exited the room.

**Tom's p.o.v**

I grumbled as I entered the boys locker rooms, going to my locker and getting changed for gym. 'Who does he think he is? Telling me I have to bring my pokemon to school?!" I thought bitterly. I went back to the main gym and stood in a line. Today was dodge ball, hooray! The coach split the class up putting the balls on the floor, in the middle of the large room. The coach blew the whistle and everyone charged at the balls, except me and some of the girls who stayed back.

The balls went flying. Left, pow! Right, pow! Over, under,everywhere! Everyone on my team was getting hit, getting out, leaving me all alone eventually. Everyone on the opposing team looked at me with evil smiles. I gulped and stared at them. Watching for the slightest movement. One of the kids threw a ball at me, and it begun. I dodged the first one, sure, but everyone else threw the balls at me, and trust me, it's like trying to dodge about five hurricanes around you. I winced as the balls came into contact as they hit me everywhere.

Falling to the ground on my back, I let out a small "ow." and looked up at the cielling. "Hit the showers everyone." The coach said. "Come on Fulup! Up!" He shouted at me. I cursed to myself and got up. I limped back to the locker, and got my towel. This was usually the worst part of the day. I took my clothes off, and walked into the shower, all the guys in that room gave me looks, which I prompted to ignore. I choose a shower head further away from everyone. Grabbing a soap bar and turning the shower on, I turned began to wash my body.

"Hey Tom...let's have some fun..." I turned around to see the person. I hated the most. "...come on Jim my day has already been rough." Everyone stared at us. "Oh come. I bet you want to get on your hands and knees right now, and-" "No!" I interrupted him.

_**Big mistake**_.

I dropped to the ground, on my knees, holding my stomach, that had been recently punched. I gave out a gasp. "Good, now that your down there, it's proper manners to suck me off, you gay fag." Jim said, his green eyes stared at me, his blond hair drippin from his recent shower. His soft member right in front of my face. Sure he was attractive, but there was no way in hell that I would degrade myself in front of everyone. "I said no!" I choked out. He shook his head, craking his knuckles. "Well...I guess you know what that means." I gulped and closed my eyes.

**Lucario's p.o.v**

I gave out a sweet bark, something I usually do when I heard Tom coming home. "I'm home!" He announced. I would of tackled him like I usually did, but his voice sounded weaker then usual. His mom and dad had went out for a date. I walked up to him and it felt like I was hit with dizzy punch. He looked horrible. His right eye was bruised very badly, his forehead was bleeding, and he was limping very badly, bruises all over his body.

"Hey Lucario..." He smiled, sitting on the couch. "What the hell happened to you today?!" I asked sitting next to him with a worried look on my face. Of course it came out like; "Lucar? Cario!?" "I fell down those god damn stairs." He lied. I could tell, his aura changed as soon as he said that. I looked at him with sympathy in my eyes. I just decided to play along. "Lu...cario" Tom closed his eyes. A small snore coming from him

I smiled. "Sleepy head...we didn't even get what I wanted to do with you..." I nuzzled his neck and lifted him up to his room. Putting him on the bed. "Sleep good...I love you." Kissing his lips, I turned off that light swithced and exited the room. Closing the door behind me.

I loved him very much. I hated seeing him hurt like that. I just hated seeing him hurt in general. I loved him to much for that. I wanted to lay and cuddle next to him while he slept, but I didn't want to disturb his rest. He needed it badly.

I walked down and sat on the couch. Sighing sadly. "I wonder what's on t.v..." I muttered and grabbed the remote, flickering the box to life.


End file.
